A Thousand Church Bells Ringing
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Five Gallagher Weddings. Ten excited people. Follow the full wedding days of Rachel & Joe, Macey & Preston, Liz & Jonas, Bex & Grant and our favorite Zammie couple! Kudos to whoever can figure out which song the title comes from. R&R. Made to apologize for my long absence & for my best friends
1. Rachel & Joe

**A/N A/N Yes, you hate me. Yes, you're running at me with spears and throwing forks and stuff, and tomahawks and grenades (What can I say, I play a lot of COD), but seriously, I've been SUPER busy that I can't read Fan Fiction anymore because I've been so stressed with school because I have to 'do good and stuff' to get into a good high school, since I really want to get into Lane Tech, so I've been trying to fix my C-average grades to A's and B's, and with ISAT's and NWEA and all that good stuff I seriously have had no time at all, but I seriously have a million documents on my laptop but it doesn't connect to the Internet because of DNS setting and...yeah I won't bore you, but my laptop sucks, so here I am on my computer which sucks, trying to type this for you. As I said, when school ends, I'll probably post unlimited amounts of stories and y'all are gonna want to kill me for that (hopefully not) So, children *soothing voice* put away the tomahawks and snipers and frag grenades or diamond swords, just calm down. Anyway, I always dream up my version of Joe and Rachel's Wedding so I really wanted to post it for you guys since I've been giving quite a few months thought (That is, when I'm not getting in trouble for something, or watching Sherlock season 3, which, so far, is awesome, even if my best friend spoiled it for me, or just playing Minecraft or doing homework) and this is my version of Rachel Morgan and Joseph Solomon's wedding.**

**P.S. I am now obssesed with Minecraft.**

**And PewDiePie**

**And COD**

**And Minecraft YouTubers. Like seriously obssesed. #TeamTDM #SkyArmy #SorryForTheHashTags #Swiftrectioner #DoYouWantToBuildASnowman #SnowmanLonersForLife #ThatWasAndInsideJoke #MeAndMyFriendsAreLoners**

**Enjoy,**

**~Alex**

Cammie POV

"So, what do you say, Gallagher Girl? Do you want to join them?"

"I do."

Zach took my hand and led me to where everyone going to the altar was waiting. I had yet to slip on my heels, so I did as Liz had told me, and slipped them on, wincing when my feet started to immediately ache, but then I reminded myself it was for something good.

I shared a glance with Bex. She mouted, _'Are you okay with this?'_

I nodded and tried to smile. I was happy for my mother. She deserved a fresh start with a man she loved. She deserved many things that I couldn't give her.

Macey was frantic, headset still on, yet not a hair out of place. I didn't know when she'd found time to do her make-up and change because when she arrived to where the wedding was being held, she was in a t-shirt and shorts, her hair in a ponytail, but now she was in a beautiful silver-cream dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, with cream high heels, and a beautiful silver pendant my mother had given us each as little treats.

Zach was still holding my hand when my mother came, looking stunning, radiating, beautiful, or any other synonyms for those words. Her dress was simple, yet elegant, with delicate ruffles towards the bottom and glittering strands interlaced in her blinding white gown with it's long train flowing easily behind her. Her hair was done up in a half-bun half-loose style, with the veil and a small crown. My mother looked like a twenty-year-old, was what I thought.

All of a sudden, the music started and my mother took a deep breath, and so did I, as Macey gave her headset to one of the guys opening the doors to the ginormous tent that the wedding, with miniature pews and everything, was going to be held.

First the flower girl, my little cousin Myriah, who was three years old, and then the ring bearer, Myriah's eight-year-old brother, Carlos stepped first, both looking proud, Myriah being careful where she threw the petals on the beautiful red carpet with white and gold trimming.

Then Grant, holding tightly to Bex's arm, stepped first and they walked graciously down the aisle, both smiling, and Bex's straight white teeth matching the radiance of every other white item in the room (which were 63 items, to be exact.) Bex looked like the goddess she was meant to be, with her dress matching Macey's and exact same makeup, her cocoa skin glowed, along with her teeth.

Liz gave me a smile as Jonas offered his arm and Liz accepted, Liz trying her best not to trip, succeeding quite well because of Jonas's strong grip, weak as he may look. Liz looked like an angel, even though we all knew better. She too, matched Bex, Macey and I, but her look gave innocence, even though Liz wasn't as innocent as she used to be, even with makeup covering that up.

Macey and Preston stepped forward, and Preston, despite his nervousness, smiled, while Macey grinned, holding on to Preston's arm, looking like a supermodel, but still young and normal at the same time. Macey looked satisfied, happy, sad, and every other emotion that I felt today.

At long last, Zach took my arm, and I accepted graciously, walking down the beautiful, looking at my best friends, all of whom were smiling like I'd almost never seen them. Joe looked like the happiest man alive, on his wedding day to my mother. I felt a small prick of fear, thinking if we were attacked...but I quickly brushed the thoughts away, because Zach squeezed my hand, bringing me back to reality. He stood next to Grant, Jonas and Preston, and Joe, while I stood next to Macey, Liz and Bex, and soon, my mother.

Townsend took my mother's arm and led her down the aisle. My mother looked like a princess-no, a queen. Her beauty was of a princesses', but her grace was that of a queen. She walked slowly, even though I knew for a fact she and Joe were bursting to be together. I mean, it was quite obvious, just by looking at them.

My mother stood besides Joe, both of them smiling, and making everyone else feel satisfied and their "radiance beautified upon everyone it fell upon."(Kudos and cookies to who can figure out where this line from a book, just not GG, comes from.) I looked at Zach, and he gave me a small smile as Townsend returned to his seat besides Abby and held her hand tightly, Abby's dramatic strap covering her bullet wound. The priest smiled, and began his speech. I didn't pay attention, instead I scanned my mother and Joe's faces. The only look you could say was on their face was pure joy.

I started listening when the priest turned to Joe and said, "Do you, Joseph Solomon, take Rachel Cameron to be your lawfully wedded wife, to care for her in rich and poor, in health and sickness and to never stop loving her until death may part you?"

Joe's voice was firm and steady, like it was during our CoveOps lessons so long ago, as he said, "I do."

The priest turned to my mother and said, "Do you, Rachel Cameron, take Joseph Solomon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to care for him in rich and poor, in health and sickness and to never stop loving him until death may part you?"

My mother's voice didn't tremble or quaver as she smiled and said, "I do."

The priest raised his Bible and said, "Then by the power in me, I pronounce Joseph Solomon and Rachel Solomon to be married man and woman. You may now kiss the bride."

Joe hesitated for about half a second and then lifted my mother's beautiful veil, and kissed her. Zach must have known how nervous I felt about that, so he lightly squeezed my hand.

Then we started walking back down the aisle, everyone standing up and applauding. Macey had gotten the designers to make it rain confetti, and I'm pretty sure all the guests carried rice that Macey had most likely given them.

Everyone clapped for my mother and Joe, who held tightly to each other's arms, united as one, married, united by their love, I guess you could say. My mother with her beautiful pearl white smile, and Joe with his smile, made the perfect sight. The photographer(s) were snapping pictures, just as Macey had wanted, and she didn't even notice the photographer got one photo with flash by accident, since she too, was too busy clapping and cheering for my mother and Joe.

We all followed behind them, Zach holding my arm, and everyone threw rice on Mom and Joe as they exited the tent, just as we burst into the open sunlight on that beautiful 4th of July. Somewhere in the distant, yet so close, town of Roseville, there were fireworks all over the place, and a part of my heart knew that America had dedicated some of her love-and fireworks-to Mom and Joe.

"So, you think they'll still let me visit you?" Zach's voice was playful in my ear and I kissed him as I said, "Depends. They might not."

"Well you know I'll figure it out somehow."

**A/N You guys like it? The ending is what REALLY BUGGED ME! Like, seriously bugged me, cause I couldn't figure out how to end so I just decided on playful Zammie :) **

**By the way, do you guys want to build a snowman?**

**Or review?**

**I'm totally fine with either.**

**~Alex :)**


	2. Macey & Preston

**A/N Part two of 'A Thousand Church Bells' aka 'Five Special Weddings' or whatever. First was Rachel and Joe, whom I absolutely love, but since I know you guys want Cammie/Zach wedding...well...too bad...That's the final chapter! You know the phrase, 'save the best for last?' Not that the others aren't great, but C and Z are the main couple everyone cares about-although I personally love Liz/Jonas and Bex/Grant, but the next couple is Macey/Preston! Yay *claps loudy* You guys will clap with me, won't you? Anyway, regarding my spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I'm seriously sorry, I know either I cut the sentence off and didn't notice or FanFiction is just messing with me...anyways, a lot of you guessed the song was 'Off The Chain' by Selena Gomez! Well...yes...*bows head* And to the guest who said that the 'radiance ' quote was from Harry Potter (Deathly Hallows, Fleur and Bill's wedding, just to get in the mood :D), kudos and virtual Chips Ahoy to you!**

**Okay...**

***sits quietly like a loner***

**:D**

**~Alex**

Macey POV

"Mace, it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding," Liz insisted, stopping me once again from leaving the room where we were getting ready...getting ready for _my_ wedding..._to Preston_.

"Please, Lizzie, just-"

"No."

Cammie and Bex sat on the bed, giggling, already in bridesmaid dresses. Liz was my maid of honor, and Cammie and Bex my bridesmaids. I wanted Liz to be my maid of honor because she, even before Cammie and Bex, acted nice to me when I first came to the Gallagher Academy. So I guess you could call little Lizzie my first friend at spy school.

"You have to wear something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, by the way," said Cammie from her place on the queen-size hotel room bed we were getting ready in. We were staying at the Ritz-Carlton, and had rented their extremely fancy dining hall, which Liz picked out, and I agreed with.

"My dress is new, I borrowed my mother's necklace from when she got married, my earrings used to be my grandmother's, which counts as antique and I'm wearing blue underwear," I replied, being the good wedding girl I am.

Bex wiggled her finger at me, her British accent thick when she said, "And why all of a sudden all traditional, Mace? I thought you were 'original.'"

I just laughed-a nervous laugh, but a laugh all the same, and said, "I don't think weddings should be messed with...at least...not _my_ wedding."

Cammie, Bex and Liz laughed, and all of a sudden Bex's little girl, Annabel, who was only two years old, entered the room quietly, and ran to her mother. I smiled. I personally loved kids-except when they cried. But otherwise, I would absolutely love to have a kid, especially with Preston. I would pray that the baby would have his adorable curls, because...I don't know...I love his curls?

Gosh, Macey, get a grip.

"Well, at least you're not going crazy like you did at Mom and Joe's wedding," said Cammie, re-positioning herself on the bed so she had one leg over the other. I smiled. She had a point. I did go insane trying to make sure everything was perfect for my headmistresses' wedding-and for Cammie's mom wedding.

Cammie herself was still dating Zach, and, since Jonas had just proposed to Liz the previous month, they were the only ones yet to get married. Bex was the first, I would be second as of today, Lizzie would be third, and hopefully, Zach and Cammie would get married. Cause they totally had to have a kid named after me!

"Macey?" said my mother quietly, entering the room, with my father besides her. All four of us shut up. Of course we had invited my parents, but I highly doubted they come, yet there they were. I had asked my father to walk me down the aisle-of course I hadn't actually expected it, so I asked Joe to walk me down the aisle-I was close to him, but not as close as Cammie or Zach or even Bex.

"Mom? Dad? I thought..." I trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh...sweetie," said my mother, just running to me and throwing her arms around me. I felt her tears on my hair, but I didn't care in the least it was getting slightly messed up. I hugged her back tightly, and, against her neck I murmured, "Mommy."

Yes, I called my mother 'Mommy.' It was an emotional day, and it slipped out. But my mother didn't care, she just hugged me tighter and said, "Macey." My friends slipped quietly out of the room. Then my mother pulled away and held me at arm's-length and said, "You look beautiful, sweetheart, just like always. The natural makeup is beautiful on you, like always. I can't believe you're getting married.

Then my father came up to me and hugged me. Not a stiff, awkward hug, like we normally did-or on some occasions, no hugging. He hugged me tightly, maybe not as tight as my mother, but still tightly. "Macey, I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud how far you've come and how, despite everything, you're so strong and you're getting married."

All through this my mother was in tears, I was in tears, and my father was close to tears. And through all that time, I saw three pairs of eyes peeking through the door, smiling at me.

Just then, Bex walked in, smiled, shook my father and mother's hand, and told me, in a perfect American accent, "Macey, the music starts in three minutes. Thank you so much for coming, you have no idea how much this means to Macey," continued Bex, turning to my parents.

And it did.

My father smiled, which seemed strange, and said, "Shall we?" and took my arm, my mother wrapping her other arm around my shoulder, making sure to not mess up my dress.

My mother went in through another door, to sit with Preston's mother. She looked beautiful, and was wearing a dress that she knew had been one of my favorites when I was a little girl and I would sit on her and my father's bed and pick out a dress for my mother to wear on a date with my dad.

My best friends were there, all smiling at me, Annabel and Andrew with their adorable brown and blonde hair respectively and brown eyes, Grant and Bex, Lizzie and Jonas, and Cammie and Zach all there.

Cammie flashed me a smile, and I noticed how she hadn't complained whatsoever about the short dress (which I'm sure Zach didn't mind at all about) and high heels I'd asked the bridesmaids to wear-she knew how special this day was to me.

With a pang, however, I realized that I wouldn't be a free woman. I wouldn't be able to go with my best friends whenever I pleased, I wouldn't be able to go out and have fun-well I would, but much less often. Cammie could do that, as she was at college while Zach went on missions-they saw each other when he came to visit her.

Even Lizzie was mostly free-she and Jonas lived together but they could go see whomever they pleased, since they weren't officially tied down-_yet_.

Just then the music started, and my father grasped my arm tightly.

First Annabel went, in all her lavender-dress three-year-old girl glory, her dark hair containing a single lavender flower, followed by her brother Andrew, in a little tuxedo and all, which was adorable.

That was the point when I started fidgeting, and getting nervous.

_Don't freak out Macey. Don't freak out._

I knew Cammie and Zach were next so Cammie, smiling, took Zach's hand and they walked down the aisle, and I smiled internally, knowing that one day they wouldn't be walking the aisle at someone else's at wedding-they'd be walking down it on their own wedding.

Bex and Grant followed, Bex looking gorgeous in her light lavender dress, and Grant looking good in his tuxedo, and both looking sincerely happy and at peace with the world (which wasn't something you'd expect from them, if you knew them.)

Then it was Lizzie and Jonas. Jonas gave Liz a small, shy smile and, together, they walked down the aisle, Liz being perfect and graceful, and not at all like her normal trippy self (but we all loved her for it.)

Then it was me. My father gave me one last hug, took my arm, and slowly, I walked down the aisle, looking at all the faces that I passed, which were all smiling at me. The beautiful lavender petals were on the red carpet, which made it all look very pretty. I met my mother's eye and she smiled as well. There was Rachel and Joe, and their little two-year-old, Sydney. Some cousins, some old friends-typically, what'd you expect at a wedding.

I was making sure not to look at Preston so I could be truly startled by his beauty on my wedding day-which was kind of strange to be honest, because I had been begging to see him not an hour before.

My mother and Preston's mother both held lavender-patterned handkerchief's to their eyes and dabbed-which was something I thought you only saw in the movies, but it turns out it happened in real weddings, too-well, at least at my wedding.

I reached Preston, and he was, in a word, beautiful. His locks were perfectly in balance between messy and neat-like he'd made them slightly messy on purpose, which I guess he had-but at that moment I guess one could call me breathless.

I smiled at him and he held out his hand, with all my friends smiling at me, Liz and Jonas on either side of Preston and I, with Cammie and Bex next to her and Zach and Grant of Preston's other side.

So the priest began. Call me crazy, but I wasn't really paying attention-instead I was looking at the faces of every single person who was present at my wedding-people I loved.

But I was still paying attention, so when the priest asked Preston, "Do you, Preston Andrew Winters, take Macey Rose McHenry to be your lawfully wedded wife, to care for her in rich and poor, in health and sickness and to never stop loving her until death may part you?"

I held my breath as Preston said, "I do."

The priest-and everyone's eyes- turned to me, and he asked me, "Do you, Macey Rose McHenry take Preston Andrew Winters to be your lawfully wedded husband, to care for him in rich and poor, in health and sickness and to never stop loving him until death may part you?"

"I do." I said the words quickly, surely-and most importantly, I meant them. I really did.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And so Preston leaned in, raised my veil gracefully and kissed me.

The best kiss of my life.

So Preston-I mean, my husband- took my arm and lead me down the aisle, to people standing up and clapping, and cheering, all with grinning faces-our mothers in tears.

There was confetti that I liked-white, with hints of lavender- thrown over us as we walked gracefully down the aisle once again-but now as a married couple.

With my best friends at my back, my husband at my side, and my parents nearby, I knew everything would be okay.

**A/N Yes, sorry for the long wait-I totally got stuck-well...that and I'm writing a new book. As in an actual book. It's about a half-vampire half-warlock girl named Andrea who attends the Vrekswagen Academy for Culturally Gifted Students. I'd tell you more...but...you know...**

**Plus, I have a new story coming out soon!**

**Summary: Takes place during the Revolutionary War-Zach, a British soldier-is staying in Cammie's, a colonists, and daughter of a major patriot, house thanks to the Quartering Act. Although at first Zach loathes her, he soons starts falling in love with her. But will this be another Romeo and Juliet story?**

**Also, does anyone watch anime, by any chance? And if you do have you ever watched Bleach? Or attack on titan? Or Norigami? Or One Piece? Or Hetalia? Yes, I am an anime freak, and someone who now knows how to speak Japanese in a basic way!**

**Kawaii Sayonaura!**

**Arigatou for reading!**

**Team Levi all the way!**

**And Italy all the way! And Lichenstein! And Poland!**

**~Alex**

**P.S. I MISS YOU SO MUCH TWIN!**


End file.
